villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Son/Gallery
Images of The Son from Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. Gallery sprTheSon.png|The Son's in-game sprite. HMSonFurious.png|The Son's furious dialogue sprite. HMSonRobber.png|The Son wearing a ski mask during "Blood Money". HMSonLSD.png|The Son's heavily distorted face during his drug trip. HM2SonBodyguard.png|The Bodyguard's broken sunglasses which the Son keeps as a memento. HM2SonDirtyHands.png|The Son's paw-shaped brass knuckles in memory of his father's pet panthers. HM2SonBloodline.png|A golden bullet necklace with the date of the Father's death engraved onto it. HM2ApocalypseArtwork.jpg|Official artwork of the Son confronting the monstrous, hallucinated form of Tony. HM2OneLastJob.jpg|The Son gives the Henchman one last job before letting him quit the Russian Mafia. HM2SonPhoneCall.jpg|The Son "invites" the Fans over to his brand new headquarters over the phone. HM2AshDeath.jpg|The Son kills Ash Davis. HM2AlexDeath.jpg|The Son shoots Alex Davis. HM2SonDead.jpg|The Son's corpse is covered by a sheet after he walked off his own building to his death. HM2SonHenchmanBar.jpg|The Son's cameo appearance in Hank's Bar. HM2SonPunchingBag.jpg|The Son furiously declares war on the Colombians. HM2VengefulSon.jpg|The Son reminds the Henchman of what the Colombians did to the Mafia after the Father's death. HM2VengefulSon2.jpg|The Son tells the Henchman that he won't let the Colombians get away with what they did. HM2SonKatana.jpg|The Son wielding the Bodyguard's katana. HM2SonS21.jpg|The Son massacres the Colombians at the strip club. HM2SonToast.jpg|The Son shares a toast with his men before preparing to rob the Colombians' bank. HM2SonHeist.jpg|The Son and his men begin their heist. HM2SonKillsSecurity.jpg|The Son fends off several security guards during the bank robbery. HM2SonFatherVision.jpg|The Son witnesses a vision of his father, grandfather and the Bodyguard upon entering the bank's vault. HM2SonRichard.jpg|Richard unexpectedly speaks with the Son through his grandfather. HM2ColombianPunchingBag.jpg|The Son tortures a naked Colombian before his assault on the Colombian mansion. HM2SonMP5s.jpg|The Son arrives at the Colombians' headquarters armed with his father's MP5s. HM2SonS24.jpg|The Son makes his way through the Colombian mansion. HM2SonSurrender.jpg|The Son demands the Colombian Boss to surrender. HM2ColombianDownfall.jpg|The Son's men gun down the last of the Colombians and wins the gang war. HM2SonCallsHenchy.jpg|The Son tries to invite the Henchman back to the Russian Mafia in his new headquarters. HM2SonTakesDrugs.jpg|A mobster warns the Son not to take too many pills after he starts indulging in his own product. HM2SonHigh.jpg|A mobster tries to inform the Son about the Fans' attack on the building while he suffers from a heavy drug overdose. HM2SonRampage1.jpg|The Son goes on a drug induced rampage and starts slaughtering his own men. HM2SonKillsMark.jpg|The Son bludgeons Mark to death, who he sees as a literal bear. HM2SonRampage2.jpg|The Son kills more of his own men. GottaGetAGrip.jpg|The Son is unexpectedly inhaled by his own distorted dialogue sprite. HM2SonKillsCorey.jpg|The Son shoots the hallucinated form of Corey, which explodes into a mess of blood and body parts. HM2SonRampage3.jpg|The Son continues his rampage, killing demonic versions of the Russian mobsters. HM2TonyLSD.jpg|The Son is attacked by Tony, who he sees as a giant anthropomorphic tiger. HM2SonKillsSwans.jpg|The Son kills the monstrous form of Alex and Ash, which gorily explodes. HM2SonEnding.jpg|The Son walks across the rainbow bridge at the end of the game, where in reality, he has just walked off the roof of his headquarters and is actually falling to his death. HM2TableSequence.jpg|The Son with the rest of the playable characters of Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number during the Table Sequence. HM2SonTable.jpg|The Son tells Richard he is not afraid of dying. HM2TableSequenceDeaths.jpg|The Son's corpse seen among the rest of the dead playable characters. Category:Galleries